


Starry Dreamer in Rainy London

by VenniLumous



Series: A Shot of Indulgence [1]
Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, Dimension Travel, Dreams, Fantasy, Gen, I dont know what to tag, Metaphors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenniLumous/pseuds/VenniLumous
Summary: Diantha Llewellyn, the writer who stayed behind all those years has finally moved, involuntarily. She's dragged into a world that's a mirror to her own yet different.She wakes up in a middle of a crime scene and meets a detective and a doctor.Finally, her story has progressed.





	Starry Dreamer in Rainy London

_"Diantha? Diantha, what are you doing?" A woman asked, her purple amethyst eyes filled with worry. Her lilac pink hair disheveled from the harsh wind, "Diantha, come back_ _here!"_

_Diantha looked at her with half-lidded eyes, her golden yellow eyes glimmered with innocence. Yet, no one can see as her light blonde curls obscured her delicate face._

_She doesn't give a response as she fell down in the rabbit hole and heard the screams and shouts of her friends, "Diantha!"_

_“_ **Alice!** _” She heard a cry, she most likely misheard it, definitely. But, she didn't have the chance to give a speck of thought about it as her consciousness slipped from her body. Everything dissolving a murky black as she fell to the abyss._

 _She didn’t felt fear as she continued to descend. It was just a dream- a figment of her vivid imagination. None of these we re real and that’s all that mattered…_  
  
**It was a dream, right?**

 

* * *

 

 

Little _Alice_ falls down the rabbit hole. That's how the story starts, Alice wakes up and travels around Wonderland meeting new people. Her dream, not bounded by reality but imagination.

How silly it is that **her** story starts out different. Different like the rest of her **comrades** , unfortunate for her. Or maybe it is fortunate? She doesn’t know, but that’s the least on what she’s thinking-

Her eyes open- half-lidded and dreamy. Noticing that it is the icy night wherever she's in, she shivers from the cold that’s caressing her skin. She wasn't scared. Definitely not. Excited might be an overstatement. Scared is an understatement. She was rather fascinated; this place she fell in and whatever the people in this room is doing.

She noticed two men who quite stood out from the rest of the other people in the room. They seem to be quite busy-- arguing, or was it discussing? They are shouting at one another, so it was difficult to tell.

She gets up from her position and walks up to them with her usual daydream smile. It drops a bit when she hears their conversation. She clutches a book she carries tightly to calm herself down.

"Look, you don't know the cause of death? So what? You're human, you can't just figure out everything!" The shorter of the two exclaims.

The taller of the two glares at him, "You don't understand. I don't think she belongs here, I doubt **he** even has records of her." He retorts back.

"Records of what?" She pipes in, catching both of their attention, and everyone else in the room.

...They didn't see her stand up and walk? She might just be like Eurian! Sneaky and stealthy, quiet too…

Either that or they were just incredibly into what they were doing. If investigating dead bodies are what they’re into. She doesn’t want to go heads over thinking about it. It might be because they’re the police. Yeah, nothing complicated and nothing weird about it. She **hopes** it’s nothing like that.

“You’re… alive?!” The shorter of the two exclaims incredulously.

Diantha doesn’t reply, but takes a sharp intake of breath. She doesn’t know whether to feel insulted or not.

Thankfully, the taller of the two can tell that she was uncomfortable by that sudden exclaim, “Of course she is John! She’s not lying lifelessly on the floor.”

“But-”

“I’m also not covered in blood too!” She quips in, now smiling brightly-- and quietly giggling from her joke.

‘John’ didn’t seem to laugh at it, neither the rest of the room did. Only the tall man was chuckling of her joke.

At least one person appreciates her joke.

John looks at him deadpanned, “Sherlock.”

He stops chuckling as he looks at John with a raised brow, “What is it John?”

The said man gestured his head towards Diantha, who blinks at his actions and yawns tiredly. He sighs at her action, “She’s breathing and alive for God’s sake!”

Sherlock ignored what he said as he stared at the girl in question, who in return stared back, slightly amused on what he’s doing, “Why are you staring at me?”

“I could say the same to you, It seems deducing you is proven a challenge.” He scoffs, looking away stubbornly. John sighs and sends an apologetic look towards her.

She sees the look John sent and smiles at him, “Is this going to be some story?” She asks, her eyes sparkling in excitement when she mentioned story.

John looks at Sherlock expectantly as if saying, ‘just show her what you got’. When Diantha notices she shakes with pure excitement, making a hint of stardust fall from her fingertips unknowingly.

Sherlock observes her and his eyes sparkle with interest when the stardust scattered, “You’re a writer, since your right hand is slightly twitching. It's either because you're very excited right now on what I’m showing you, or you want to write badly. You daydream a lot, hence why your eyes are mostly in a daze and half-lidded. Interesting eye color, I must say, no one as never seen anything like it before. The book you are holding must be very valuable to you since you keep it close to your chest. I know what you're thinking, how are you able to hold it tightly when you're unconscious? Simple, you didn't. You never realized I replaced your book with another book when you were out cold until I told you.”

“What? You replaced it with another book?” Increasingly alarmed by the revelation, she looks at the book she's currently holding. Gasping lightly that it was indeed another book, it's an old leathery brown book, completely different from her pristine blue and purple book she always carries.

Diantha looks at Sherlock in the eyes intently and gives a small smile, “Yeah, I do tend to daydream a lot! I'm a renowned… writer from where I'm from. Thanks for the compliment of my eyes, tend to be told they're like stars.” She falters slightly in insecurity before continuing, “...May I have my book?”

John glared at Sherlock when she asked, “Give her diary back, Sherlock.” He scolded him. Sherlock rolled his eyes at his statement as he took out the ‘diary’ from his coat.

Diantha looks a bit offended when the book was mistaken as a diary, but she didn't let it show. She smiles with gratitude when the book was shown to her, “Thank you for taking care of my book Mr.Sherlock.”

“And it was an incredible pleasure to read what you wrote Ms. Diantha Llewellyn.” He says with a smug smirk, satisfied that he at least know something more.

John looks between the two of them, dumbfounded and confused. Diantha looks at him with a daydream smile, “As you already heard, I'm Diantha Llewellyn. A daydreamer who tends to write her imagination. I'm sorry that you guys thought I'm a corpse.” She gives an embarrassed laugh.

John raises his eyebrow and shakes his head, muttering about the people he meet are ‘crazy’ . He gives a small nod, acknowledging her, “I'm John Watson and he's Sherlock Holmes, but you already know that.”

She hums as she nods, trying to restrain herself from bursting out in a small freak out. It was probably useless when she blinks at them blankly as realization sinks in, “Excuse me, what. ” She blurts out before covering her mouth in embarrassment.

Everyone raises their eyebrows at her reaction. They seem to have been listening in to what they were saying since they stopped what they were doing. Diantha covers her red face, a bit flustered on what happened.  
  
She takes a deep breath before her eyes widen in sudden realization. She hopes she’s wrong yet… it felt incredibly right to think of it.  
  
**She isn’t dreaming.**


End file.
